horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snap Yo Fingers
Snap Yo Fingers is a song by American rapper Lil Jon. Lyrics What's happenin'? Dis ya boy Lil Jon! BME Clik What's up, 40? What's happenin'? What's up, Sean Paul? What's happenin'? Hey! Now ladies and gentlemen, it's about dat time To turn this thang on out Now let me see everybody do this Hey! Let's go! Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Snap ya fingers and then rock wit' it Do it, do it, do it, do it, gon' drop wit' it Do a step wit' it, put ya hips wit' it All my ladies, let me see ya put a twist wit' it You can't do like me I'm by myself I do it so good, I don't need nobody else What's happenin'? What's up? Got da purk fired up What's happenin'? What's up? Got Patron in my cup I pop, I drank I'm on Patron and purk I can't thank I'm blowed to tha do' don't know how tha hell I'm gettin' home Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Straight from da bay, posted in tha 'A' 'Bout to hit tha club; we been mobbin' all day Drinkin' some rusty, dyin'-off Patron VIP status, strapped wit' my chrome Look around tha club, what do I see? Everybody rockin' from side to side to tha beat Snappin' they fingers, bouncin' to tha groove All by they self; that's tha new move Nigga, where I'm from, we like to go dumb I'm soakin' up tha game; I'm seein' how it's done I ask shawty what they call it She said tha Pool Palace Straight from Bank head I said you good at it Do what cha do, you and ya crew They even got playas and thugs doin' it too The mo' that I drank, tha more it's lookin' smooth It's nothin' to a boss I can do tha shit too Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Chillin' in tha bip, yeah, we get crunk Niggas poppin' bottles and these bitches gettin' drunk Rollin' up tha kush, put it in tha air I'm throwin' up tha E's to let em' know we in here Brand new shoes, brand new tool Pull out tha ol' school 'cause I'm feelin' real cool Yeah, I'm from tha 'A', so I'm leanin' and rockin' Snappin' my fingers, then reachin' for my glock, bitch! Reppin' my block, bitch, straight from tha deck When you snap ya fingers, shawty, gotta jerk ya neck Smokin' on tha best; we don't fuck wit' dat mess I bet you can't do it, do it, do it like this Yeah, I'm back to tha track, back to tha snap One, two step, then you gotta lean back Dis is how we do it in tha 'A town' (And if you ain't know) this how it goes down Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Snap ya fingers! Do ya step! You can do it all by yo' self! Let me see you do it! Ay! Let me see you do it! Ay! Hey! Hey! Why it sucks * The song and video is about how amazing it is to Lil Jon to snap your fingers, he seems to be amazed by this simple task. * The lyrics suck. * The flow is terrible. * Lil Jon's loud and obnoxious vocals just make the track even worse. * The beat is annoying * The music video is awful and can cause someone to suffer an epileptic seizure. Music Video Lil Jon - Snap Yo Fingers (Official Music Video) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Lil Jon Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Dance Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Club songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2000s Songs Category:Screaming Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with terrible production